<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifices of A Teacher by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071439">Sacrifices of A Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Future, Injury Recovery, Mental Anguish, Near Death, Post-Canon, Teacher Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa does the best of his ability to protect his students, and when the time comes, he shows that he's willing to sacrifice much more to protect at all costs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Hara Sumire/Yoshida Taisei, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifices of A Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Konnichiwa everyone! </p><p>Megumiai30 here with a new fanfic. I wanted to capture the story of Nagisa and his students, mainly how he handles the job of a teacher when he's confronted with a life and death situation where he has to sacrifice himself. So I won't be saying anything else, hope you enjoy the fanfic, and as a side note this is part of the timeline I've been constructing since the Nagikae Series. So everything's post canon, enjoy!</p><p>I hope the Holy Lord keep you safe in this time of global pandemic. </p><p>Megumiai30 XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sacrifices of A Teacher</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>February </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cornered. They thought they could outrun their chasers because they were much younger, but they were run into a corner in an alley, their chasers standing in front of them maniacally. One of them, who had a wooden bat made out of cypress wood in his hand, hit it with his hand in intimidation. He smirked and commented, “Well, well, well, looks like I finally caught you boys. Who should I knock down first…?” He looked at the five boys who looked scared for their lives, merely waiting for the blow until somebody appeared before them with his arms held out in a protective position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the boys gasped, “Nagisa…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five boys looked back to see that nearly all of their attackers, chasers were all on the ground groaning in pain. They awed at their teacher once again. He truly was someone who had many sides to, a hidden treasure that one had the pleasure of searching for.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa took down the man in front of them in one shot and quickly checked with his students, “Are you guys okay? You’re not hurt, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students nearly cried, they had expected their teacher to scold them for breaking the school rules of coming out at this time and hour, but he was checking if they were alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…We’re sorry, Nagisa…” One of the boys: Murata apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed and with a serious face said, “When you guys come back to school, we’re going to have a long talk, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five knew that look: That was the look that Nagisa gave their class which left no exceptions or excuses to give, and they would have to follow through. They and their seniors didn’t dare to go against him when he gave him that look and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “Okay, I’ll take you home-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys gasped and panicked as they saw one of their chasers take the cypress wood bat and strike Nagisa. The boys tried to warn him as best as they could, but Nagisa being oblivious to all this asked them good-naturedly, “What are you guys-“ He couldn’t finish that sentence because he felt something strike his head and was shocked to feel something flowing down. He caught sight of the substance flowing down to see it was red, crimson red. He fell in shock, trying to process what was going on and the first thought that came to his head was, “Kami-sama, please don’t take me yet… Akari….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students panicked when the man shook Nagisa off and walked slowly to the students until the voice of salvation came from the entrance of the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you there! What are you holding and what have you done with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man caught sight of the green-haired man in front of the alley and made a run for it, knowing who he was. He pushed the green-haired man’s wife out of the way and dashed as far as he could, but the green-haired man shouted, “Touka, go and see what happened! I’ll chase this guy,” And started to chase after the man at an inhuman speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada Touka, now known as Kimura Touka, the wife of the policeman Kimura Justice rushed as fast as she could since she was pregnant to the five boys freighted by the whole incident. When she eyed their school uniform, she recognized the mark: They were students going to Kokuraku High, the place where Nagisa taught. She asked them, “You guys go to Kokuraku High, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five nodded until one of them, Honda pleaded, “Please Ms. Pretty woman, help our teacher!” He pointed to Nagisa’s seemingly lifeless body and Yada gasped as she rushed to Nagisa to see his head was bloody. He really took that hit to his head, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa-kun!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She called 911 and went to his aid by laying him on her lap so she could to the best of her abilities, perform some emergency procedures on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A…ka…ri…” Nagisa looked as if he was coming back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada explained, “Nagisa-kun? You’ve taken quite the hit to your head and the ambulance will come in a short while, just hold on, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa asked feebly, “Are…my…students….alright?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada nodded with a smile and she managed to muster, “Yes they are, now stop talking, you need to save your energy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A…ka…ri…” He rubbed Yada’s hand, mistaking her for his wife and continued, “I…love…you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada, knowing that he was delirious right now and didn’t have the judgment to know what was going on, just replied with a smile assuring, “I love you too, Nagisa…Don’t give up, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa nodded and fell into unconsciousness. Yada and the boys hoped that the ambulance would come soon because they were quite unsure whether he was going to make it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ambulance arrived not a minute later, and they rushed off to the nearby hospital, Yada receiving a message from her husband that he had successfully caught the culprit and was apprehending him to the station. She smiled, but when she looked back at Nagisa, she couldn’t help but think, ‘Nagisa-kun, please….hang in there…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was whisked away to the operation room, and she contacted some important people… Including her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano was tucking her children into bed when she got a call from Nagisa, it seemed. She answered it with an annoyed tone and remarked, “Mou, Nagisa! I told you to eat dinner before you went out. Ri-chan and Nobu-kun were looking forward to eating dinner with you… When are you coming…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by a strange and yet friendly voice who sounded serious, “Hello, Kayanochi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touka-chan? Why do you have Nagisa’s phone?” Kayano asked in a panic, she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard what Yada said, she called Hiromi to ask her to take care of the children and rushed off to the hospital with whatever clothes she could lay her hands on with tears in her eyes. “Nagisa…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the hospital to find Yada making her company with Nagisa’s students: Murata, Honda, Sato, Shinkai, and Suzumura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada stood up, “Kayanochi!” She rushed to Kayano’s side to hug her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touka-chan…How’s Nagisa…?” She asked, trying so bravely to hold in her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada looked at her long time friend with a somber look, “He’s still in surgery. They say he barely made it in time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano started to choke up and asked her, “So, he’s still alive, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada nodded, but Kayano couldn’t help but let the tears come murmuring, “Touka-chan…Touka-chan…” She broke down into tears to which Yada merely wrapped her arms around her friend and patted her on the back, “Kayanochi… Nagisa-kun’s going to be alright…” She assured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruna-chan…” Murata and Suzumura tried to apologize to her, but Yada stopped them, mouthing them to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They complied and nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano just cried on Yada’s shoulder: Her mother and father, her sister, and now her husband? How could Kami-sama be so cruel? Her mind wandered off to last week… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A thunderstorm in the middle of February was quite rare, but here they were. Kayano woke up abruptly, crying having nightmares of past traumas, or more specifically, about her sister whom she found dead in the remains of Yanagisawa’s lab soon after Koro Sensei had flown off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sobbed softly, but apparently, it was enough to make Nagisa wake up and stir. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akari?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano wiped her eyes hastily to see her husband, Shiota Nagisa yawning as he tried to get a grasp of what was wrong with his wife. She stared at him, and he in turn waved a hand at her in worry and called, “Hello? Akari? Are you alright?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he tried to grab her shoulders, Kayano suddenly shoved her head and snuggled in his chest, “Oh, Nagisa, thank goodness you’re alive…” She sobbed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His face softened, there were some nights when his wife would have nightmares about her sister, and in turn, she would wake him or check him to see if he was alive so she was sure that he was alive and wouldn’t leave her like her sister, or her parents did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh… I’m here, Akari. Don’t worry one bit, I won’t leave you even if I wanted to, which I don’t,” He softly rubbed her back soothingly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano cried more after listening to his words of assurance and out of happiness, giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa laughed softly, now there was his optimistic wife coming back to normalcy. But he did add jokingly, “Shh. Akari. You don’t want to wake up the kids,” When he saw that she was looking at him, he winked and she giggled, wiping her tears away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She touched his face, examining him to see if he was the real thing until Nagisa caught and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened his voice, “Akari.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano blushed, “Nagisa?” Anticipating what was going to happen next. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” He reached down to kiss her and then have a passionate night together…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two voices entered the chat and the husband and wife groaned in slight annoyance as their mood shattered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa snickered, “Looks like we have guests today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano nodded and she opened her arms, welcoming the children. The children, without hesitation, jumped into their mother’s arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kids! Were you scared of the storm?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They looked down, but Kayano assured them, “Don’t worry, I was scared of it too…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri gasped, “You were mama?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano nodded, “Of course. Being an adult doesn’t mean that you aren’t scared. Right, Nagisa?” She turned to her husband who nodded in response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. It’s okay to be scared. Don’t worry, your mother and I will always be there for you.” He gave a kiss on the cheek on both his son and daughter, and his son asked to the best of his ability(After all he was just two), “Can we stay wit u?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri gave her parents pleading eyes of her own and the husband and wife giggled, “Sure, come on in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once they tucked their children in, The husband and wife who were on opposite sides of each other, softly tucked in their children who were in the middle of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri murmured, “Papa…Mama…Love you…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two giggled. They tucked in their children and looked at each other with love. The thunderstorm was scary and Kayano was still having trouble going back to sleep, but this time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t sleep, yet, huh?” Nagisa whispered, smiling in all-knowing as his hand reached hers, trying to soothe her by stroking it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano sighed, “Yeah. Well, you can tease me all you want, but I’m afraid that you’ll leave me, as neechan did…” She wandered off, her face slightly taking a worried face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa smiled in compassion: He knew that traumas really didn’t go away and that they could be landmines. But because he was aware of that fact, he also knew that he had to comfort her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akari,” He took her hand and put it on his cheek. He looked at her amber eyes with his sky blue ones and stated firmly and yet softly, “Akari, I love you. I don’t want you ever to worry about me leaving you on purpose. I won’t leave until Kami-sama tells me to, alright? Let’s grow old together with these guys here,” He directed his head to their children, who were sleeping quite peacefully with each other, Juri holding her brother protectively. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano giggled softly, “Aww... Look at them…” She brought up the blanket to tuck them in and nodded, assured by Nagisa’s soft words. The two fell asleep quite peacefully with their children after that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you, Nagisa…’ She thought as she slipped into sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano bitterly thought as she came back to reality, which was in the hospital, waiting desperately on her husband with her husband’s students, Yada and Kanzaki who came as support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they heard the sound of a light going off and saw that the sign that said “Operation in Progress’ turning off, indicating that the surgery was now over, for good or for worse. Kayano pleaded that the former was the result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw Nagisa on a hospital bed being whisked off to his room and Kayano shouted, “Nagisa!” For what she could make out, he looked pale, worse for the wear, had a bandage wrapped around his head, and even though it might have been normal for him to have a respirator on his mouth, he did not and was able to breathe on his own.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano felt like she could burst into tears, but with her two friends on both sides comforting her, she managed to hold it in and ask the doctor who was in charge of Nagisa’s operation, “Doctor, how is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked at Kayano with a peculiar look, as if he was inspecting her like she had something to hide and cleared his throat and asked, “Umm…Might I ask what your relationship is with Mr. Shiota?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanzaki replied for her, “She’s his wife, Shiota Akari.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded and the doctor understood at once and cleared his throat once again, “Ah, well, I have to say even though he got hit only once, that was some hit he endured. If he had come too late, he might have seen the gates of heaven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nearly fainted and was kept in reality by Yada, who was supporting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanzaki took the role of spokeswoman and asked again, “So he’s alright, right…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor took a look around. This was a sight to behold: Three women and five students? What had happened here? He sighed and motioned Yada and Kanzaki to hold Kayano while he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s stable. His vitals have all come back to normal, and we stitched the part where he was hit. A large gash I have to say. You were lucky that we had type A blood because he needed an emergency blood transfusion on the spot, otherwise, he would’ve died.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano felt her legs give in and nearly collapsed on the floor, but she was supported by Yada and Kanzaki, who prevented her from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness…” Kayano whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor didn’t want to break her little sense of relief, but Kayano asked, “When will he wake up, doctor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I can’t say. He took quite a hit. Maybe days, weeks, or perhaps even a couple of months…? I’m terribly sorry, Mrs. Shiota. We tried the best we could…” He trailed off and bowed to the three, more specifically towards Kayano, Nagisa’s wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano knew that the doctor had done his best to save his husband. She knew that she couldn’t blame him for her husband ending up like this. So she took one deep breath in and with a mask of calm smiled, “Thank you, doctor. Nothing left to do but to wait, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked up and saw her smiling artificially and her eyes telling a different story from the mask of calm and optimism she was displaying. He nodded and replied, “Yes. Well, excuse me, Mrs. Shiota, I hope you have some peace, he’ll wake up soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded vigorously, to make the doctor go away as soon as she could because she was on the verge of breaking down despite the doctor’s assertions. The doctor got the message and he bowed again and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was walking away, he thought to himself, ‘I swear, the wife of that patient looked like a celebrity… Mase Haruna…??’ He waved it off, knowing that was a very farfetched idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the doctor was out of ear and eyesight, Kayano slouched to the floor suddenly, making a sobbing sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayanochi!” Yada gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari-chan!” Kanzaki exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in no state of mind to mind their administrations, she merely buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly. Her husband, even though he was stable was now in a coma, had no guarantee of when he’ll wake up. He was just doing his job, and that was the reason she couldn’t explode on the souls that he took a blow to save. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could anything, she heard the sound of knees hitting the floor and a voice calling, “Haruna-chan…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up, wiping the remains of her eyes to see his students kneeling to her in remorse, a dogeza. Even though they were to blame indirectly since they were the reason that Nagisa had went to the alley in the first place, Kayano didn’t want his students to feel that sorry, and reached down to give them a hug, “It’s okay… As long as you guys are safe, it’s okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruna-chan, we’re so sorry…” Suzumura wailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… “ She patted Suzumura’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Haruna-chan, Nagisa’s the best teacher we lowlifes could ask for… We’re so sorry…” Honda sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. We’ll get over this…” She assured them, not being too sure herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanzaki and Yada joined in the hug, patting their friend’s back in comfort as they waited gruesomely to go to Nagisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Kimura came and picked up his wife and Kanzaki, who was still doubtful of leaving Kayano alone, but Kayano told her that she would be alright. She nodded and Kayano asked Kimura to take his students home too. He agreed and informed her that Nagisa’s attacker had been arrested and was awaiting interrogation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded and with the help of Murata, who volunteered to be with her, went up to Nagisa’s hospital room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached Nagisa’s room, Kayano decided to send him back home after a long night. After all, he went through a trauma of his tonight, and he needed some time to take it in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Murata-kun. I appreciate you being here with me, but why don’t you get some rest today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murata sighed, “I understand. I just wanted to see if you and Nagisa were alright. After all, your husband does so much for us… We don’t know what would happen if…” He trailed off, and gave Kayano an apologetic face, realizing that he might have had a slip of the tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano smiled genuinely, “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay, and Nagisa will be also, okay? Your parents must be worried sick for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murata sighed once again and bowed to her in respect, “Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Could you call me and our class when he wakes up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he went on his way, sprinting to the elevator. After she saw him go in the elevator, she took a deep breath in and out to slide open the door to Nagisa’s room. She was met with the sound of several machines and soft breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked step by step to the bed where he was recovering. She sighed out, “Nagisa…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached his side to see that he was sleeping with a bandage on his head. Her hand reached out to caress his cheek which felt surprisingly warm. She trailed his face with her hand: His cheek, forehead, the tip of his nose, his eyelids, and his lips, which always gave her the best kisses she could ever ask for. She then moved up to his nostrils, which were ventilating hot and cool air, signaling that he was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa…” She whispered as she stayed in that spot, examining her husband as she was thankful that he hadn’t been taken away, and praying that he would wake up soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please make Nagisa wake up soon…” Kayano whispered a prayer as tears came to her eyes for the millionth time that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night deepened into the early morning, Kayano fell asleep at her husband’s side, and it wasn’t until she got a call from her mother-in-law that she woke up, coming back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened? Is everything alright?” Her mother-in-law, Hiromi asked franticly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano laid out everything in front of her mother-in-law, and she was surprised that Hiromi took in everything calm and poised. She then remembered that she had an interview that afternoon, and waited for her manager to fetch her. Hiromi volunteered to watch after her son, and even though she thought Kayano was gone, Kayano could hear soft sobs of her mother-in-law, desperate and pleading for a miracle to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day had passed, and still no sign of Nagisa waking up from his coma. Their class, class E all visited him, and while Kayano wanted to be near her husband 24/7, their classmates and friends along with Hiromi and Mr. Shiota all had insisted that she go home and take care of the children. Kayano sighed, she had forgotten about the children and their friends(Karma, Sugino, Fuwa, and Nakamura) had taken turns looking after them. Kayano had owed them big time, and she knew her children needed an explanation for leaving them in someone else’s care for approximately a day.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With much effort and a peck on her husband’s lips amid sly smirks of some of their friends, she left for home to find Nakamura playing with her kids. They were too much for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura gave her a big hug, “Kayano-chan…” She then whispered in her ear so that some snoopy ears wouldn’t hear, “How’s Nagisa-kun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano gave her longtime blonde friend a nod and a weary face and Nakamura understood instantly. She nodded and greeted the Shiota children, “Well then, see you later kiddos! Be good for your mom!” She made a mental note to visit Nagisa and waved while making her way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Aunt Rio!” They shouted and waved back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano looked at the door that Rio used to exit their home and put on a mask to greet her children. When she turned around, she saw that they had worried and hurt faces on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri, being the ever-curious and yet doubting girl that she was called Kayano, “Mama…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetie?” Kayano kneeled to her height and looked at her with a convincing smile, she hoped would be enough to put her daughter’s doubts to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s papa, and why are you faking?” She completed the sentence with complete certainty in her tone that her mother was acting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano clicked her tongue in late understanding, she remembered that Juri was very good at examining even the very slightest changes of a person’s feelings for a four turning five year old. She correctly thought that she had inherited that from her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not faking, and papa’s at the hospital.” Kayano choked up, not being able how to explain the situation of Nagisa being in the hospital.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Juri asked her mother. When Kayano looked at her and Nobuto, she could make out somber looks on their faces. She realized then that children, while they were pure and ignorant of what was going around them, knew when something was wrong with their parents like a natural instinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that the two were on the verge of tears, Kayano took her children in her arms and whispered, “Ri-chan, Nobu-kun, daddy’s…” She hesitated for a moment to deliberate her words properly, so a five and two-year-old could understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s in the hospital…” She finished off with a breath out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri asked, “Is he sick? Is he okay? I miss papa…” Juri started to cry, but Kayano was prepared and gently patted her on the back, along with Nobuto who was crying with his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa’s okay, let’s meet him tomorrow, okay?” She let go of her children and looked at them with a comforting motherly smile, something that she learned was impossible for the best actress to pull off perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri and Nobuto replied with a happy tone, “Okay!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano took a bath with them, tucked them in, and headed to the dreaded bedroom. When she tucked herself in, she never felt so empty. The spot next to her, which was always occupied by her dear husband was empty, and she never felt so barren without his presence beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa..” She muttered and felt like crying until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” Nobuto called from the door and Kayano erased all traces of tears and gently asked, “Yes, Nobu-kun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you?” He asked and when she saw him, Kayano swore that he looked like a young Nagisa even if he inherited his mother’s hair and eye color. She was shocked at the power of genetics and smiled, “Of course,” She opened her arms for him to come in and he did so without any hesitation whatsoever. The moment Nobuto got himself comfortable in her mother’s arms, a girl who had blue hair and blue eyes and looked like her mother when she was young appeared at the door. Kayano giggled and opened her other arm as an invitation to her daughter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three cuddled together and fell asleep, hoping that their final member would quickly come back to complete the family hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the third day that Nagisa fell into a coma, the Shiota family went to the hospital to meet the head of their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano was a little disheartened at the fact that her husband was still asleep, but she made her way to Nagisa along with their kids. She remembered that the doctor said that even though he was unconscious, he still was aware of his surroundings, so to be careful of what they said or did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cheered, “Nagisa, hey, how are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled, “Ri-chan and Nobu-kun were getting worried about you so I brought them with me today.” She lifted the two on the bed so they could greet their father in this state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri cheered., “Papa, it’s me Juri! Your princess, remember?? Hello??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri and Nobuto remained in that state, trying to communicate with their father while Kayano went to meet the nurse outside. As she was talking about Nagisa’s condition, she heard some familiar voices greeting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Kayano-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari-chan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akabane couple, Karma and Okuda, and the Sugino couple, Sugino and Kanzaki greeted her. Knowing that they came because they were worried about their friend, she gave them a soft smile as they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Nagisa’s hospital room, Juri and Nobuto were looking hopelessly at their father who was still unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri examined her father murmuring, “Papa, please wake up…” As a prayer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she saw some movement. Juri suddenly was filled with hope and called out, “Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s eyes slowly opened, and his vision became clearer as he was opening them, and the first sight he witnessed was a blue blob with blue eyes…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized who it was in an instant and steadily, his lips moved to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his throat dry, not being able to say anything, and so he tried his best to heave out, “Juri…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Juri gasped, her papa was awake, and he looked like he was healed! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, do you know Juri?” She asked, trying to confirm if her father was awake or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa reached out and touched his daughter’s cheek nodding in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri gasped in glee and ran out the door to let her mother know that he was awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobu-chan, stay with papa, okay? I’ll go get mama!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two-year-old Nobuto nodded vigorously and Nagisa just smiled at him as best as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri ran out as fast as her four turning five-year-old legs could take her to her mother shouting, “Mama!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ri-chan, this is the hospital, you shouldn’t shout,” Kayano softly scolded her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But! But! Papa...papa’s awake!” She frantically said to get her point across to the six adults, she noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano stopped and kneeled to her daughter’s height, “Ri-chan, you’re absolutely sure, right? Right?” Juri had no intention of lying to her mother, and she nodded, giggling, “Um-hum! He even said my name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano ran inside of the room to see her awake husband without concerning herself with the other issues at hand. ‘Nagisa…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four sighed in comfort. Juri being the girl that she was, asked her aunts and uncles curiously, “Mama’s alright, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanzaki giggled, “Of course sweetie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manami suggested, “Juri-chan, let’s go in!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma took her in his arms, “Let’s go, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Juri smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugino whispered, “What a relief…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanzaki smiled in response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano ran in to see his sky blue eyes affectionately smiling at their son and his hand patting him on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa…” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was keen to even the quietest of voices, and she knew that he would react to her. React he did. He turned his head towards his lovely wife, his wife whom he nearly left unintentionally because he was trying to the best of his ability to protect his students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled towards her, “Aka..ri…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano walked step by step to the hospital bed, not believing that he was now awake and alive before her eyes. She reached his side with ever mystical eyes, in awe in his presence. She asked him a simple question with shaky hands and teary eyes, “Na…gi…sa…? It’s you, r..igh…t…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied, “Find out for yourself…” He motioned with her hand to touch his head and face wobbly, a sign that his strength needed to be recharged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and slowly, just slowly reached out to touch his face, and delicately laid her hand on his cheek. She caressed it and her hands moved to his face proper, skimming through his eyes, which she saw were opened, forehead, the tip of his nose and when she reached his nostrils, she could feel the breath of life making its way in and out more powerfully then it did three days ago. Finally, when she reached his lips, she breathed out, “I missed you so much…Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and they kissed, but this time Nagisa reacted with all the energy that he had, signaling that he was back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…They did this in the sight of their closest friends which meant that the romance surrounding it didn’t last that long, wistfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the doctor had examined him, proclaimed he was fine, but needed to be hospitalized for a couple of days until they could discharge him, the group fell into soft conversation with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how long was I out?” Nagisa asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three days. You…nearly…died when you came to the hospital.” Kayano’s face darkened, her head flooded with the memories of three days ago on that fateful night when he came out almost lifeless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand on her elbow comforting her by rubbing it. She saw her husband smiling, “I’m sorry. But I’m here now, aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and hugged him, “Don’t ever leave me, please…” She resumed crying as she took in his warmth, his warmth that she thought she’d never bask in ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, two small bodies were added to the hug and the family basked in and enjoyed their group hug until they heard a throat being cleared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d also like to greet our friend if you don’t mind Okusan, Juri, Nobuto,” Karma bowed to them sarcastically, wanting to talk to his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ditto,” Sugino gave them a salute, and the two guys socialized with their dear friend, laughing, making jokes, teasing each other, and making the occasional black joke.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the couch in the room, Kanzaki played with Juri and Nobuto after greeting Nagisa as the boys played with him, the dude on the hospital bed. She remarked, “Thank goodness that Nagisa’s there talking with Tomohito and Karma-kun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Okuda exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobuto beside her, Kayano giggled, “Yeah… There were some moments I thought he might not make it.” She sighed. The two girls gave her a big hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over… Don’t worry about it, Akari-chan,” Kanzaki assured her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Akari-chan, don’t worry about it. All that will do is to increase the amount of stress you receive.” Okuda added in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. She was thankful to have her friends, children, and her husband all in this room just three days after he fell unconsciousness sacrificing himself for others, and she felt some tears flow due to it. But she remembered Murata’s request to call them when he wakes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I have to call Murata-kun and the others…’ She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Nagisa’s students came to visit. To be more specific, the five who Nagisa sacrificed for: Murata, Suzumura, Honda, Sato, and Shinkai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five when they caught sight of their teacher, went into dogeza mode as they did with Kayano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled sadly: He had taught them to take responsibility for their actions and they were, but honestly, he didn’t want them to feel sorry: He was just fulfilling his duty as a teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, lift yourselves up. It’s okay.” He asked them to stand back up while he sat up, his head throbbing a little, the doctor had said he would experience some headaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five stood up, their hands gathered together in remorse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa got up and walked to his students, patting their shoulders, “As long as you guys are okay, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa…” Sato murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled and they looked up to see their teacher as brighter as ever. The five fell into laughter with their teacher and gave him very soft punches on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was just thankful that the students he protected were here in one piece and they talked until the boys had to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa started to recover his strength and his stitches were removed three days after he woke up. Before the day he was finally discharged from the nightmare that everyone had to go through, he received two guests that he wanted to see and whom he was in their debt, gracious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa-kun!” A pregnant woman with brown hair and purple eyes cheered as she came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Nagisa, how are you?” A green-haired man with spiky hair put up his hand as a greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa greeted him in return, “Hey Kimura-kun, Ya- I mean Touka-san, thanks for coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa made a little self-memo, ‘I need to start calling her Touka since she’s married now…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made their way into Nagisa’s room proper, greeting Kayano who was peeling some apples, Juri and Nobuto who were playing with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached Nagisa’s bed, he asked them to sit down and they took a seat beside him. Before anyone could say anything else, he started, “Kimura-kun, Touka-san, I wanted to say thank you. If it weren’t for you guys, well…” He pursed his lips, not knowing how to complete the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada, knowing how to turn a mood 180 degrees around, giggled, “Don’t worry Nagisa-kun! You’re here with us now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa snapped his fingers in realization. “Touka-san, could you lend me your hand?” He asked abruptly, puzzling the adults in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she was still confused, She laid out her hand to Nagisa, and he felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa-kun?” Yada asked shocked at his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he let go of her hand, he apologized to the couple and remarked, “Sorry. I just wanted to check if the hand touching mine when I was at the brink of life and death was you since I thought it was Akari… Thank you so much, Kimura-kun, and Touka-san, sorry if I made things complicated then, I was delirious..” He was cut off by the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we all know how you were back then. I’m just glad that you’re healthy and alive now!” Yada winked and Nagisa chuckled in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimura cleared his throat, making Yada nudge Kimura, teasing him. She then went over to Kayano and the Shiota children to play with them to the best of her ability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Nagisa, how are you?” Kimura asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ve never felt better. I’ve been sleeping more than normal and I never realized how less I slept after I became a teacher. That, or I’m growing old,” Nagisa smirked in goodwill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimura snickered, “Don’t worry, I feel old too. I can’t pull an all-nighter nowadays without Touka delivering me her super bitter coffee and dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes floated to where their families were together, having a good time. The Shiota children were looking curiously at Yada’s pregnant stomach now. Yada giggled as she let the children touch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!” Kimura decided to go right to the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We apprehended your attacker, and we figured out that he was a gangster and that he has a few crimes to his name. I just wanted to report that after we included the crime that involved you, well, let’s just say he’s going to pay a lot.” Kimura finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa nodded, thinking about it. A guy who already had a bunch of crimes to his name, who was about to get a heavy one in addition: attempted murder. He thought that even though he couldn’t wavier all of the guy’s sins, he should at least ease his burden of the sin that he committed against him, in other words: forgive him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kimura, can I ask if I can drop the charges that he committed against me?” Nagisa asked after a moment of thought with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kimura asked him back, shocked at Nagisa’s sudden decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked could you drop the charges that he committed against me? You can prosecute him for the other crimes, but not mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no!” Kayano interrupted, wanting the man who attacked her husband, and in the process nearly killed him to be brought to justice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari, I thought about it, and I realized that I‘m thankful enough to be here with you, so could you follow me through for just this one time, please?” He asked her with pleading eyes, which both of them knew that she couldn’t fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano sighed, “Alright. But Kimura-kun, could you bring the guy to justice just a little bit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimura nodded, “Well, he’s already being accused of more heavier crimes, Kayano. Don’t worry,” He smiled and she nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned his head to Nagisa and said, “Okay. Then I’ll make sure that those crimes are dropped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Nagisa smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kimura couple went back home after some hours with the family because Kimura had the night shift that day and Yada needed to get some rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Nagisa was discharged from the hospital and Kayano’s manager was more than happy to give them a lift, even though she had taken a break from acting after Nobuto was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa came home to several boxes scattered on the floor and remembered that they were getting prepared to move back to Kunugigaoka to cope with their family that had grown for the last five years. He sighed in comfort, “It’s good to be home,” He commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek, making Juri and Nobuto hide behind their parents’ ankles. She replied with a whisper, “Welcome home,” She ended with a gentle peck to his earlobe. He could swear that she tenderly nibbled on it, suggesting stuff. He blushed, looking forward to tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night rolled around, the children were tucked in, and Nagisa and Kayano enjoyed a passionate night together in a while. They presently were hugging each other in the aftermath, basking in the other’s warmth in their naked state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa?” Kayano whispered, her voice gentle and…breaking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa, who was holding his wife’s body in his arms shook her, asking for her attention, “Akari? Is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buried her head in his chest and rubbed against it. “You’re here right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely sure, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa felt some tears on his chest, signaling that she was crying. He rubbed her back soothingly and ensuring, ”Yup. Don’t worry, Akari, I’m here with you, and I’ll never leave you. You were scared huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Don’t leave me, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Truth be told, I was afraid I was going to leave you when I was attacked…But I’m so thankful that I’m here with you on the bed, naked…” He trailed off, making her fill the blanks and she giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and cupped his cheeks, giving him a soft peck on the lips. He replied with a soft touch of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered something and addressed it, “By the way, why did you touch Touka-chan’s hand when you were attacked?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought she was you, and I thought I had to say something before, I…you know… I feel weird…” He trailed off with a sheepish look and she giggled, “Don’t worry. I know you weren’t really in your right mind, so don’t worry about it,” She kissed the tip of his nose, so thankful that it was warm once again. She snuggled his chest and the two fell asleep in that state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the two lovebirds quickly got dressed and Kayano prepared breakfast. Nagisa decided to stay home just until the week was over. They had a wonderful breakfast and while they were enjoying a leisurely afternoon in a while as a family, heard a doorbell ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano answered the door and let Sahara, one of Nagisa’s colleagues and a science teacher at Kokuraku High in. She, one year his junior was very skilled and was an able-bodied woman who was an excellent teacher in terms of teaching and administration, one of the young teachers who were considered to be a future prodigy, along with Nagisa. The two had a strong friendship, and it was so strong that sometimes people who did not know the twos’ martial statuses mistook them as a married couple. (A fact that annoyed Kayano and Sahara’s husband, Kitazawa sometimes when they went on double dates.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, the tall, petite woman who towered over him at 5 feet 9(175cm) by seven centimeters, smiled, greeted Kayano, Juri, and Nobuto who gave her a sweet hug around her knees. Nagisa could hear giggling from the front door coming to the living room where he was at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa~ Your wife is here~!” Kayano cheered with a fake annoyed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa stood up, “Well, if you’re talking about Mrs. Shiota Akari, yes she is here.” He chuckled, and Kayano escorted Sahara in with a giggle. She ushered the kids to their room, saying that she’ll play with them. Nagisa motioned Sahara to sit in the kotatsu with him and she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahara shook Nagisa’s hand, “How are you doing, Nagisa-sensei?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Well, better than ever Himawari-sensei, how’s Kitazawa-san doing?” He asked her about her husband of two years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahara sighed, “He’s doing fine. But…Why is it so hard to get him in bed, Nagisa-sensei?” She raised her arms in exaggeration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was flabbergasted, and then with a nervous smile, suggested, “Why don’t I get Akari to talk to you? I’m sure she’ll love to give you advice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and let out a big sigh, frustrated because her husband was busy and she wanted a child to start a family like Nagisa’s. She let out an Ah! In realization, there was a main reason she had to come here and addressed it, “Ah! I forgot why I came here,” She laughed uneasily to which Nagisa snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa decided to change the subject, “So, why are you..” Leaving her to figure out what he was indicating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Umm…How are you doing? I heard you took quite the hit and fell into a coma. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit you…” Her head bowed down, she looked apologetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled easily, “Don’t worry. Things are busy at school, right? Especially with the seniors…” He gave her a sympathetic look, knowing about the stress that comes with dealing with a class of delinquents during senior year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and sighed, running her hands through her hair, “Well, yeah. But I have to say that Suzumura-kun from your class and Sakamoto-san from our class have been getting along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped, “Really? Suzumura looked suspicious enough. Anyways, is there something wrong for you to rush over here?” He asked, trying to get to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahara pursed her lips, “Nagisa-sensei, I want you to brace yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, knowing of all the things that could possibly happen during eight years of his tenure as a teacher at Kokuraku High. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The principal ordered that the students involved in that incident be expelled. I’m so sorry, Nagisa-sensei! I and the other teachers tried to stop it, but even the principal…” She trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa stopped her, taking in all the information. He should’ve been mad and shocked but all he could murmur out was, “Chairman Yabuki…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking what I am? I heard that Chairman Yabuki mentioned the need to purge the school of troublemakers, and this was the best chance to transform Kokuraku into true paradise…” She trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa couldn’t say anything. To be frank, he was lucky he still had his job. After Asano Gakuho resigned(kicked out would be the proper term, since he was forced to resign by the board who suddenly came up with a financial scandal, saying that Asano was embezzling the school funds for his own use, which the school faculty felt was fabricated by Yabuki, who was the board director at the time.), the new chairman had gone through reforms, pledging to turn the dump called Kokuraku High into a prominent high school. In the process, he fired all the teachers that he deemed incompetent, useless, or unorthodox, or in other words, troublemakers, and Nagisa clashed with the guy on a few occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. To prevent that, it seems that the boys need a lamb to sacrifice on the altar to pay for their ‘sins’.” He commented, the word sins in air quotations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa-sensei…You can’t be possibly…” Sahara gasped but was stopped by Nagisa’s index finger on his lips, requesting her to be quiet since there were ears that were listening in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered, “Thank you for coming to tell me, Himawari-sensei. I just have a rough draft now. I’m not sure what to do. But I appreciate you for coming all this way to tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Anything for a fellow teacher. I’m just returning the favor. Kami-sama knows how much you’ve helped me over the seven years I’ve been teaching at the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “I appreciate it. I hope our relationship remains so, even if one of us leaves the school…” She nodded in understanding but Nagisa suddenly smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, about your attempts to get Kitazawa-san in bed…” He asked his wife to give her advice, which she was more than happy to do. Sahara blushed in realization and listened keenly as they engaged in girl talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa played with his children a little lightly, and the two understood to the best of their abilities that their father was a little off right now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Nagisa returned to school. He was met with the kind and warm words of senior and junior teachers alike and in the case of Sahara…Well, the look on her face told him that she and her husband had a good night together, and so he winked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made his way to his spot in the teacher’s office, he got prepared for today’s class. It had been two weeks since he saw his beloved students and he was eager to see them. Especially the gang of five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eagerly slides open the door, greeting his students with a well-mannered, optimistic smile, “Good morning everyone! How are you guys? I hope you guys were doing-“ He stopped his lips when he felt the atmosphere suddenly turning depressed and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything wrong?” He made his way to the teacher’s stool and asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They whispered amongst themselves until one of them blurted, “Is it true that Suzumura, Honda, Sato, Murata, Shinkai are getting expelled??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed. It looked like the rumor had spread. He made up his mind after some debating with his wife, who supported his decision after a sigh saying that because she was going to return to the entertainment workplace, she could manage the family’s financial matters until he gets a new job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and assured, “Don’t worry. I promise that they won’t be expelled, so just work hard, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded until one being fed up with Nagisa shouted, “Hey, Nagisa! Don’t think of anything stupid like taking the blame! We can’t lose you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa shed one tear but then regained his posture, “That’s so kind, but I’m your teacher. It’s my duty to protect you guys. Don’t worry. I’m sure Sahara-sensei will fill my role for me for the remainder of the year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, open your social studies textbooks to page 378, let’s learn about the fall of the 55-year reign of the LDP, I remember it because I was 12 at the time…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa delved right into class, and the students sighed. They knew that Nagisa could be a tough cookie and opened their textbooks, wanting not to lose their dear teacher even though Sahara herself was a hit amongst them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa went to the chairman’s room, receiving a call from the principal to go. He was expecting it. The chairman’s room was originally a bright, social place that always welcomed visitors of all kinds, and former Chairman Asano welcomed the students who came for some advice, etc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But under Yabuki, it was transformed into a place of self-called authority, intimidation, and pressure, the opposite from what it was from his predecessor. Nagisa took a big breath in and went in, with an envelope in his chest pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yabuki, a short(Shorter than Nagisa-163cm), plump, man with hair that was growing white stood up and acknowledged his presence by a nod and motioned him to sit down. Nagisa bowed slightly, sarcastically for he did not like the man and sat down as he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Shiota Sensei. Quite the ruckus your class caused. I have to say that I wasn’t expecting a call from Mrs. Shiota saying that you were hurt and your students were involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-“ Nagisa tried to protest, but Yabuki stopped him with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is outrageous! How could a couple of students gang up on their teacher like that, right Shiota Sensei?” He exclaimed with a phony tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-“ Nagisa started but Yabuki kicked in once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I have concluded, to stop this from happening ever again in our school, to expel those involved. That seems right, doesn’t it, Shiota Sensei?” He ended intending to get an answer of yes only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa didn’t have a choice, but he decided to make his stand, “Chairman Yabuki, I thank you for letting me teach in this school for eight years. But, I ask you to withdraw your decision.” He kneeled in dogeza mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued, “Please don’t expel them. They are excellent boys with great potential.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yabuki’s lips curved into a small smirk. The chance came for him to fire his most hated teacher, the teacher who always took care of the delinquents and saved them no matter how much it cost the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, what will you do in return?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed once more, trying to stop tears from running down his face and stood up, took the envelope from his breast pocket and set it on the chairman’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Letter of Resignation’ was written on the top.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa bowed, enduring the humiliation that it took to bow to this moron and pleaded, “Please fire me instead. That’s what you want, right? You want to get rid of me. You can get rid of me, but please spear these guys the expulsion that will stay with them the rest of their lives like a curse…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re talking. I will ‘tend’ to your letter of resignation tomorrow so get ready. Do I make myself clear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His intimidating tone was scary, but he merely nodded in understanding. Losing his job was better than his students being expelled and in effect leaving a bad mark on their life records.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went straight to his place and started to pack up. One of the senior teachers, Hirono-san. silently came over and helped him remarking, “Looks like your meeting with the chairman went well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled bitterly, “Well, I’d rather take the fall then let those guys be sacrificed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hirano, smiled wisely, “I respect you. I don’t think I have half the guts that you do now and look at me, I’m retiring next year. I wished I had a quarter of the guts that you do when I was your age.” He looked at a picture of Nagisa’s family and commented, “Your children have grown so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa laughed, “Thank you, Hirano-sensei. I only hope that they grow up well to be leaders. Isn’t my daughter so beautiful? It’s because she takes after her mother, and my son too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hirano-san sagely laughed, “But, your daughter got the color of your eyes and your hair, and that smile, and your son…I haven’t seen anymore more beautiful. I’m sure he’ll break a lot of hearts like his father.” Hirano assured his junior with a fatherly smile and Nagisa bowed in gratitude. He knew what other message that Hirano was sending him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t be too hard on yourself, chin up, you’ve done a fantastic job.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I hope you explain this well to your students.” He mentioned with a hint of worry, knowing that those students, even if they had a hard exterior, really looked up to Nagisa, which shocked him in his forty years of teaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang. Hirano patted Nagisa on the back, “I have to go to class, see you later, Shiota-sensei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa bowed again, ”Thank you, Hirano-sensei…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved at him as he walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the loud protest of his class, Nagisa bid them farewell. He tried to the best of his ability not to cry over it. He swore that he would never leave his students prematurely like this like his dear teacher Koro Sensei. Even though he cherished him, Nagisa was traumatized having to assassinate his teacher right before the graduation, and so it hurt him so much that he wasn’t able to see these students through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the teacher’s office and sat down with a sigh, running his hands up his face, finally letting out tears he’d been holding in until he heard a voice in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop crying. You’re not the Nagisa we know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Suzumura, one of the students he took the blame for. Nagisa smiled and motioned him to sit down beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Suzumura. What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura chuckled, “Well, I heard that you gave up your job for us, and I want to say you don’t have to do that. I mean, you did nothing wrong, the blame is all on-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa cut him off, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You were just a bit curious about that neighborhood and I didn’t inform you beforehand. That’s the version we’ll stick to, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura sighed, he knew that he could never change Nagisa’s mind when he meant it. Nagisa chuckled, “To tell you the truth, the role of a teacher is to educate you for life and protect you at all costs. Even though I don’t know if I did the former correctly, I know that I did protect you, and if that means I have to give up my job, I’ll do it. Don’t worry. You guys did nothing wrong. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and don’t give up. You guys have great potential, and if you need anything, call me. By the way, behave well for Sahara-sensei, she’ll take over for the remaining year. Okay?” he gave Suzumura a soft punch on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura chuckled but his face changed into one of despair, “Nagisa, couldn’t you just beat the heck out of Yabuki-chan and remain as our teacher? We don’t care if we get expelled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa stood up, took the box, and walked with Suzumura, “Yeah, but I do. If you really want to make me happy, please promise me that you’ll finish high school, okay?” He pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura took the box from Nagisa, helping him and replied with a good-natured smile, “All right. By the way, how are you and Haruna-chan doing together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa blushed, “Well, we’re getting along quite well, but I could ask the same: How’s your relationship with Sakamoto-san from Sahara-sensei’s class? I never knew that you guys would go out all of a sudden like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura blushed more deeply and stammered, “W-well…t-that’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa had a good laugh and suggested, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home with Murata and Honda there.” The aforementioned two came out of hiding and with sheepish expressions on their faces joined the duo to Nagisa’s car, teasing Suzumura about his girlfriend and Nagisa finding out new things about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to miss this, wasn’t he? He shed a tear or so after sending off Murata lastly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa packed boxes with their stuff as the children watched close by. Kayano stopped him with a disapproving smile remarking, “Mou, Nagisa! I thought I told you not to overdo yourself! Karma and Sugino said they’ll help us tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “Sorry, couldn’t help it. Wanted to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano puffed out her cheeks and whisked him off to the living room with his kids. It was already March, a month after Nagisa saved his students two times, even giving up his job for the sake of his five students. As a matter, in fact, he checked the date, and with his Kanji, he had written that it was graduation day today! He sighed once more. If things had gone smoothly, he would’ve been the one to pass out their graduation diplomas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Play with us!” Juri cheered, asking her father to play princess and prince with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled. He didn’t realize it until now, but he barely had time to play with his family, and the past month gave him more than enough time to do so. He smiled, “Sure!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it was, he stood up to look at the intercom video, but his wife beat him to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Yes, come on in!” Kayano cheered and pressed the open button. She turned to Nagisa and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari… Why do I think you’re up to something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled, “You’re in for a surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door for the guests who rang at the front door and Nagisa saw that it was Suzumura, Murata, Honda, and Sugimura who had a diploma in their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing here?” Nagisa asked, surprised at his former students showing up at his front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grinned. Honda said abruptly, “Come on, get ready. You and your family, there’s somewhere we want to take you guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa grinned. He told them to wait a minute to tell Kayano and their children, but he saw them all ready to go. So he got ready in a jiffy and joined the family. The way back to school was somewhat bumpy. The party had agreed to take the family car back, but with four teenagers along with four family members, the seating had become a hazard. The four teenagers packed in the back seats that were only meant for four people, Juri sitting in one of the boy's laps and Nobuto sitting with his mother, who had her place beside Nagisa in the front seat. Juri made her acquaintance with the fun looking onichans. Kayano looked back via the back mirror and giggled. She whispered, “It looks like the boys are having a blast with Ri-chan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes on the road, Nagisa grinned, “I know. She’s a hit with them. Probably because she’s beautiful, like her mother.” He turned his head in his wife’s direction and gave her a small kiss on her cheek as the car stopped in front of a red light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Look, she has your hair and eye color, which look so marvelous, like the original. She winked and wanted to give him a peck back. But she stopped when she caught sight of the many grins and smirks coming from the back and a disgusted sound coming from her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa scoffed, “Shut up!” Knowing of their teasing, and put his foot down on the accelerator, speeding up to reach the school. They arrived shortly after, parked, and the four escorted the family up the familiar stairs to the familiar classroom. Well for Nagisa anyways. Juri asked, “Papa, what is this place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand, Nagisa explained, “This is where I wo- used to work as a high school teacher, Ri-chan. It looks awesome, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri nodded, “Yup!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobuto took his father’s other hand and Kayano took her son’s hand, and the four in time reached the classroom following his students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura looked back, he was always grateful to Nagisa and his family, they had received too much for nothing in return, so with the help of Sahara to secure the place, they arranged an occasion where they could truly send him off formally. The principal, Hirano-sensei, and the others agreed that they would keep Yabuki and the others busy as Nagisa met his students for the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nagisa made his way in, he was met with cheers, applause and a warm welcome. Of course, he was curious about whether they were cheering because of him or his wife. Anyhow, he smiled as he made his way for the final time to the teacher’s podium of this classroom of Kokuraku High. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahara, who had been in charge of both their classes, had her class and his class in the same classroom for the graduation and so was right beside him. She greeted him with a handshake. He smiled back, and she made her way to where his family was, chatting with Kayano and greeting Juri and Nobuto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he took a look around. The five: Suzumura, Murata, Honda, Shinkai, and Sato along with his class that he had seen through for the better part of the last year along with Sahara’s class, which consisted of mostly girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa!” Someone started to chant, requesting that he speak to them one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole class including Sahara’s class all joined in, “Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put up his hand, asking them to settle down so he could speak to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m back.” He said simply, and the students roared with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled and continued, “When we first started this year, I didn’t think everything would turn out this way. I thought I would’ve been able to hand out the graduation diplomas myself, but after a series of events, that wasn’t possible.” He saw that some of his students lowered their heads in shame and so he quickly added, “But even though things turned out the way they did, I’m so honored that I was able to see you guys through. The truth is…” His eyes wandered slightly to his wife who nodded with a smile, knowing what was going on in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa took a deep breath out. “Do you guys have time for me today? It looks like some of you have other plans.” He asked his students with a light joke. They looked like they had other plans today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “The truth is, I felt very guilty not being able to send you off as your teacher. I do thank Sahara Himawari Sensei for taking care of you guys,” He bowed slightly in Sahara’s direction who answered with a giggle which made some boys in the classroom blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But honestly, I wanted to see you guys off. My 9th teacher whom I respect the most, who guided me to you today was the greatest. He knew everything, he cared for us, he taught us, molded us into shape, forgave our misunderstandings, and he knew when to scold us.” Nagisa sighed once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one who taught us everything about life itself, and how to teach you guys if you get my drift.” He winked at them and the class roared with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was one thing that traumatized me about him, and that was the fact that he had to leave us right before graduation…” Nagisa trailed off, fresh tears coming to his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong: he was the best teacher I had, but I never wanted to do the same to my students when I stood on this podium for the first time. Unfortunately, I ended it doing that with you guys, and I wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry I had to leave you guys right before graduation, but I had to protect you guys. I didn’t want anyone to be left behind, so don’t blame the guys.” He requested with a smile and the class nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” He paused for a moment, causing the whole room to stare at him in silence, waiting for his last words to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, I hope it goes well with you and your soul. You are all people who were born to be loved, and even though the world might hit you with many obstacles on the way, I sincerely hope that you don’t lose yourselves in the world. Rather, I hope you find your potential and cooperate when you need to but fight when the situation arises. As my teacher said, since all things must come to an end, thank you folks, and that is that, Farewell.” He bowed, and by that point, the class was in tears which shocked many because these were fellows who barely did. The class soon roared with applause.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he made his way to his family, he did add one small detail, “If you guys ever need me, just call me or message me if you want to reach me. But you knew that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “Well then since I no longer work here, guess this is good-bye.” He knew he had to get out of the classroom before he lost it, so he waved his hand and escorted his family out, Nobuto riding on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed to Sahara who said she’ll contact him later, and Kayano took Juri’s hand. They slid the door open for the final time and made their way out. He didn’t look back. As he did, he heard his name being called, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa, thanks for everything you did for us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved at them as he was walking, hiding his true emotions. Kayano gave him a quick peck on the cheek, telling him it was alright, and he smiled back. The family of four walked out of the school with his dear now-former students watching the fleeing figure of their teacher, who did so much to mold them during their last year of high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Suzumura thought with tears building up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week, the Shiota family was busy. Today was the day they were going to move from their Meguro apartment, a place where Nagisa and Kayano spent their newlywed life due to it being a place where actors and actresses mainly lived due to the security and easy access to the highway, to their new Kunugigaoka house to cope with their growing family and Chiba was the one they entrusted with the design and construction. After all, the guy and his wife Hayami Rinka had built their own house in the region after their second child was born in the area along with the fact they were friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiba assured the couple that it would be mind-blowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa and Kayano were busy with the finishing touches of the move along with their friends: Karma, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Okuda. Their children were with Hara and Yoshida at the moment while the six adults worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming today. We couldn’t have done anything without you guys…” Nagisa thanked as he was moving a box to the front door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma smirked as he moved a box of his own, grunting, “Hey, what are friends for? You keep things too much to yourself, my friend.” He punched Nagisa’s shoulder softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugino added, “Yup. Especially after what you went through, it’s not an option Nagisa, it’s a duty for us as your friends.” He laid a hand on Nagisa’s other shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “Then after the move today, let’s go get a drink!” He cheered, and the two men held their fist up high in agreement until they felt the prickly glares of their wives coming from the kitchen of the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-with o-our f-families, right?” Karma quickly added nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-of c-course!” Sugino laughed anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled sweating, knowing that the three couldn’t say anything else. They sighed in relief as they felt the glares turning into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three continued moving the boxes, they heard the doorbell ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could that be?” Nagisa wondered as he went to answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa, who is it? Were you expecting someone, or did Himawari-chan volunteer for today?” Kayano asked as she peeked out from the kitchen, the other women following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know. Himawari-sensei said that she had some affairs to take care of today…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered the door to find some familiar faces at his front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nagisa.” Suzumura waved his hand, unsure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled, “Hey guys! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we heard from Himawari-chan that you were moving today, and we wanted to help,” Sugimura explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah..!” Nagisa exclaimed in realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on in!” He welcomed eight of his students who had volunteered to help him with the move to the living room, where his friends welcomed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma and Sugino welcomed them, and the students got to work right away with moving the boxes to the moving truck outside because they had packed everything up. Some of Nagisa’s former students were awed at Sugino, the great baseball pitcher, and asking for his autograph, but he laughed it off saying that he’ll give it to them later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the help of his students, the party was able to move all the moving boxes and household appliances to the moving truck and in time, it set off for their new home in Kunugigaoka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa suggested that the eight come with them back to Kunugigaoka and eat dinner with them after they had settled in. The eight agreed and they split into the cars of the three families. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to their new house in Kunugigaoka, Suzumura asked, “So where’s your daughter… Juri was it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa replied, “She’s at our friend’s house today. She agreed to watch them and the others’ children today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s too bad. Sugimura mentioned that he wanted to meet her. I mean, he’s interested in her, like when she grows up maybe they could overcome the thirteen year age difference and he could become your son-in-law…” Suzumura smirked, knowing what buttons to press when it came to annoying their teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa shivered and felt the need to rant but Kayano laughed graciously and beat him to it, “That’s nice, but Ri-chan always mentioned that she wanted to meet someone her age like her parents did. Could you tell Sugimura-kun that, Suzumura-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumura nodded, his mouth open, amazed at how savvy Kayano handled that. After all, she was a top actress, praised for her brilliant performance on stage. He sighed, on the other hand, trying to figure out how to break it to Sugimura. (Even though it was a relationship that wasn’t meant to be.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smirked, knowing that no one except his wife could see him. She briefly put her hand over his as a sign of saying, ‘mission complete’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly. The two did make a great team together from 9th grade, and it was more evident now that they were married. It was like they were one body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyhow, the party arrived at the Shiota family’s new home in Kunugigaoka. Turns out that the boys that went with Sugino and Kanzaki had a blast together, and some of them even provided some information about what Sugino should do now that he had signed a contract with the baseball team based in Fukuoka. They unpacked and settled in the fairly spacious house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Hara had dropped off the kids, Nagisa suggested that she and Yoshida stay for dinner, but they refused saying that Hara needed some rest(She was pregnant). The remaining party had dinner together. As it turned out, it was Sugino’s and Kanzaki’s last night in Tokyo, since they had to move to Fukuoka next week. So, as a house move in/ farewell party, the party went to a restaurant that six of them were familiar with, and they all had a blast under the relatively peaceful night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugino said that he arrived in Fukuoka safely with Yukiko-san and Nobu-chan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano giggled, “That’s a relief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled in return as he cleaned the house while Kayano got prepared to go to work as an actress. He had taken over the household chores after she had returned to the set. He sorely regretted not being able to spend time with his dear children as much as he wanted to or needed to during his seven years of teaching at Kokuraku High. But the question arose: What was to be of him now? They say that teachers who had bad rumors about them were guaranteed not to land another job. Maybe it was time for him now to set up his school… He sighed. What would Koro Sensei have done? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano knowing about her husband’s woes gave him a tight hug, “Don’t worry. I’m sure there’s a school out there that knows about your potential.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back, “Thanks, Akari.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, but just then, the song ‘Bye bye yesterday’ blurted out from his phone, alerting him of an incoming call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who could it be?” Nagisa asked, facing Kayano, his son, and daughter looking at him with curious faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa looked at the caller ID that read… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Chairman Asano’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Chairman Asano? What could he want with me…?” Nagisa wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick it up, papa!” Juri urged and Kayano nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He laughed slightly and answered it, “Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Nagisa-kun! How have you been doing?” The chairman asked with a cheerful tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled, “Fine. Just fine, Chairman Asano. I’ve had more time to spend with my family, especially my children,” He ruffled Juri and Nobuto’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asano laughed heartily, “Good, good. Good to know that you’re having a great time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa asked in return, “By the way, how’s Gakushu-kun doing, Chairman?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gakushu?” He repeated. It felt so strange. Back when he was in junior high, the Chairman would call his son by his surname to treat him more like his ideal student rather than his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the boy did say that his company was now undergoing the purchase and takeover of a smaller company, you do know how he likes stuff like that, wonder who he gets it from… Maybe his mother?” Chairman Asano mentioned in passing making Kayano and Nagisa laugh nervously. It was too clear where Asano Gakushu got that particular trait, namely ruling over others from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chairman continued, “And he did say he was going to marry in a year’s time, it seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, congratulations!” Nagisa replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asano chuckled over the phone, “Thank you, Nagisa-kun. The reason I called you today was because I heard what happened to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa winced, that was still a sensitive subject for him. He managed to say in a depressed tone, “Yes, unfortunately, I think I gave Yabuki a sword to kill me.” Kayano, knowing his tendency to fall back to the past immediately hugged her husband, encasing him in her warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gakuho, knowing of his pain apologized, “I’m sorry if I touched a wound. I know how letting down your students feels like…and don’t worry about Yabuki, that guy has always been like that.” He spat with contempt after a while of thought.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment until he continued, “But I believe your teacher, Koro Sensei would’ve been proud of you for doing it to save your students.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nagisa thanked the man with a slight smile, it looked like he hadn’t failed entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gakuho chuckled, “No problem. But there’s a reason I called you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s ears perked up, attentive to every word that he would say, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of my juniors(kouhai), who runs a middle and high school as the chairman asked me if I knew anyone who would be willing to take up a teaching position for his school. He said it was urgent since the teacher that he hired had to bail out at the last second and they were one teacher short. So naturally, I recommended you, my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” He asked stunned. Had he really been a good teacher at Kokuraku?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you. He said he wanted to meet ASAP and asked me to ask you when you could meet him. Do you have time today, Shiota-sensei?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Nagisa hesitated, looking at his family. Kayano assured him by typing on her phone, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Go ahead. I’ll take the children with me. It’s time they knew where their mother works, right?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled and felt tears come up at her support. He nodded and mouthed, ‘Thank you, Akari…’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and Nagisa returned to the call, “Ah hello, Chairman Asano? Could you inform your friend that I’ll meet him ASAP today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today? Well, all right, wait one minute.” Gakuho called a name, “Taku-kun! The teacher said he’ll meet you today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, was he with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…Chairman?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiota-sensei, Morisaki said he’ll meet you in an hour at Shotai Café in an hour, that’s okay, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded enthusiastically and answered, “Yes, of course! Thank you, Chairman Asano!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gakuho chuckled, “Anytime Shiota-sensei, let’s meet sometime okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano told him to get dressed and the family headed out to meet Kayano’s manager who was waiting outside to pick her up. He waved at his family when they dropped him off at Kunugigaoka Station, and his children looked very excited at the prospect of visiting a set, to be specific, visiting their mother’s place of work right after they had visited their father’s plac- former place of work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa strolled to the Shotai Café, a café that his former classmates frequented from high school. He was lost in thought as he walked to it, ‘It’s been over ten years since this café opened… I feel old…’ He chuckled softly to himself until he heard a voice coming from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiota-sensei? Am I right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa turned around to the unique accent. It sounded like he was speaking in the Tosa dialect, an accent that natives of Kouchi speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed and the Kouchi native (As it seemed) introduced himself, “How ya doing? I’m the Chairman of the board of Kunugigaoka Junior high/ High Schools, Morisaki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa, shocked at the revelation, looked up to the man. He had black hair mixed with a bit of white, his hair separated evenly, and he looked like he was in his early 50’s, a little younger than Chairman Asano. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, sneakers, and a long coat, very casual and different from Gakuhou who always maintained that aura of etiquette and grace. His height was also average: about nine to ten centimeters shorter than his senior, Asano Gakuhou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa shook Chairman Morisaki’s outreached hand. “Nice to meet you, Chairman Morisaki. I’m Shiota Nagisa, teach- a former teacher at Kokuraku High and the teacher that I hope Chairman Asano talked well of.” Nagisa bowed again after shaking his hand to which Morisaki himself bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiota Sensei, I’m the one who has to request ‘u a position at our school, which I do think you know better than others,” Morisaki replied with a playful tone on the last part, which Nagisa laughed, his nervousness melting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morisaki realized that they were outside, and this was not the place to officially request this outstanding teacher a job at his alma mater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go in, shall we?” He gestured towards the café, and Nagisa nodded, following him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like coffee or latte, Sensei?” Morisaki asked very bluntly yet softly, a trait that contrasted Gakuhou who was more poised and yet sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm... Coffee sir.” Nagisa replied nervously. He should’ve been the one to take orders and buy the beverages, but Morisaki insisted Nagisa sit down and relax since he was the one who had to ask Nagisa to take the role of a teacher of his junior high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had ordered the beverages, Morisaki took his seat commenting, “I like this place. The atmosphere is calm and relaxing, the coffee great, and it’s cheap too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I figure you already know that as a fact, am I right, Shiota Sensei?” He asked with a playful tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “Why yes, Chairman Morisaki. This café opened when I was in high school and I frequently come here with my wife, who loves the atmosphere and the name, ‘Shotai’, saying it’s inviting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morisaki chuckled, “I hear ya. My wife, Rikako, who lived in Setagaya-ku for nearly all her life, after moving to this area of Tokyo for the first time, complemented this café saying the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled in return, “You seem very friendly with your wife, Chairman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya well, it didn’t start out that way. When she transferred to my high school in Kouchi…Anyways, let’s get right to the point!” He exclaimed as he thanked the employee for bring them their refreshments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morisaki cleared his throat, “Shiota Sensei, I believe that Gakuho- Asano Senpai told you the very basic information, so I’ll cut to the chase. One of our teachers, whom we hired earlier this year suddenly said he couldn’t take the job because something urgent had come up. He was an excellent teacher according to his resume, so I doubted we could get a teacher of his standing, and I doubted that you would want to come back to your old junior high which caused you anguish so much when you went here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Chairman Mori-“ Nagisa tried to refute until Chairman Morisaki continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But after listening to Asano-senpai, he insisted that I offer you the job since your resume is very impressive and due to the fact, you have a better grasp of our school. So what do ya say? Are ya in?” He finished with a hopeful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled. He not need to think twice before answering, “Yes sir! Please count me in. I would love to take the teaching position at your school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed and Morisaki laid out his hand, “Well then, I believe we have here a deal, eh sensei?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. But, can I request that you go a little easy on me when it comes to the class you assign me as the homeroom teacher?” He asked, wanting a little bit of a rest until he was able to handle classes like the ones he had been homeroom teacher of back in Kokuraku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ya worry. As you know, Kunugigaoka Middle/ High Schools are places where a battle of the brains ensues, and I’m sure you’re as capable for that as you were capable of handling physical things too.” Morisaki winked, and Nagisa shook his hand, the deal was set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir!” Nagisa shook his hand and bowed, joyous that he had a new teaching job at his alma mater: Kunugigaoka Junior High School, the place where it all started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April and the Shiota household was buzzing with activity from the morning. Kayano preparing to go to set, Juri to kindergarten, Nobuto to Nagisa’s parents’ house, and Nagisa to his new job…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa grumbled as he put on his tie, until a pair of skilled hands helped him with that last knot, “That’s how you tie it, Nagisa Sensei.” Kayano looked at her husband with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pecking her cheek in gratitude. “Thank you, Mase-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “No problem. Make sure you really show them who’s boss, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickered, “I could ask the same to you. I love you, Akari.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too…” She replied, and the two leaned in for a kiss. It was cut off by Juri though, “Mama, isn’t it time to go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yup! Looks like you two got prepared…. Let’s head out together, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri nodded enthusiastically. “Okay! By the way, could you guys kiss when I’m not looking?” She added casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you, she gets that from you,” Kayano whispered and Nagisa giggled in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she takes after both of us, doesn’t she?” He kissed her cheek as they headed out to the front door of their new house to see Juri and Nobuto waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa dropped off Nobuto at his parents’ house and Kayano dropped off Juri at her kindergarten. Nagisa headed to his next place where he would be teaching, his dear alma mater, Kunugigaoka Junior High. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed to the familiar campus and smiled as he made himself in the main gates and realized that nearly nothing had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he greeted his fellow teachers, he headed to the classroom of the class he was to be the homeroom teacher. It turned out that it was a 9th-grade class. Oh, the nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students were talking amongst themselves about the new teacher. They said that he used to teach at Kokuraku High, a high school infamous for its’ delinquents, whom after he handled them came out as humans. They also said that he was the husband of some famous actress. Some of them brought up the fact that he was in the E class when the system was used as a vehicle to discriminate students and laughed at the fact that such a figure was going to teach specimen like them. The whispering and talking halted when the door slid open and their new teacher came in. They all watched as the young man made his way to the podium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faced the class and saw that they were very proud students that were smart but were haughty and were too pompous for their good, but he was determined to change them in the course of this year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled with backbone, causing the young souls to stiffen excluding one student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa greeted the class, “Good morning, class. It’s nice to see you all. I’m Shiota Nagisa, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher this year. I hope we get along-“ He was cut off by the one student who didn’t give notice to Nagisa’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you taught at Kokuraku High. Do you really think someone like you who taught lowlifes can teach us? Stop kidding, or else I’ll kill you!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smirked. Oh, so this student was one of those… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill, you say…?” He stared at the student, Aso with a bloodlust that could kill on contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough to freak the heck out off of Aso that he nodded with fright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smiled, “Good. Anyways, I hope we can get along this year… And... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you can ‘kill’ me until graduation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky above the school was clear of any clouds, the sun radiating on the campus itself as the bell rang. And so, began another year as a teacher at Kunugigaoka Junior High for Shiota Nagisa, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>